Two Different Worlds
by VampiresInMyHeart
Summary: Story takes place under HP & OoP and Tempted. Zoey and friends decides to go to Hogwarts for help. NOT A ZOEY/HARRY
1. On the train

**Okay so I thought I would try to write a fanfic about Harry Potter and House of Night. It takes place during HP & OoP and Tamed. Hope you like it **

Chapter 1: On the train

'What you think Harry' Hermione asked me. We were sitting at the Hogwarts Express on our way to Hogwarts. This was going to be our 5'th year there.

'What' I said. I didn't have any idea of what she and Ron was speaking about. I have been spacing out thinking about my parents. Again. I don't know why but that was all I did these days. I know. I really should be thinking about how to defeat Lord Voldemort and such things. But I didn't. Since Voldemort came back I've only thought about them. I don't know why. I mean really, my parents had been murdered when I was one years old. Fourteen years have gone since then. So you can wonder why I though so much about them know. Maybe it was because I miss them. But I always miss them. Or maybe it was because Voldemort has been their murderer. Must be so. But then I saw that Hermione was staring at me. She must want me to say something more brilliantly then 'what'.

'Sorry Hermione, I didn't listen, what was you talking about.' I said to one of my best friends. Hermione Granger had brown hair and brown eyes. She was cute. But don't misunderstand me. She was my _best friend_. Beside I knew that she liked Ron. As in really like. Ron Weasley was my other best friend. He had red hair and frekcles. Just like all the Weasley's. And I knew he liked her too. Even though they would never admit it.

Hermione sigh. But really she should have gotten just to it by now. I mean, I have done it all the summer while we have been at Grimmauld.

'I was wondering what you think of the new school that will be coming here' she said.

'What school' Ron and I asked at the same time. Huh. Guess he haven't listend to her etheir.

'Didn't you to read the letter Prof. McGonagall sent us? It stood that Hogwarts would be hosting a school this year. House of Night is the name of the school. Isn't that a weird name of a school?'

'House of Night' I said stupidly. 'What kind of school is that? A school for vampyres?'

Ron snorted and said, ' Yeah, that's a school for vampyres and Fred and George isn't funny'

'What is this I hear' Fred said. He sat down beside Ron and George beside Hermione.

'Don't you think we're funny' George said.

'That hurt Ronniekinns.'

'That really, really hurt.'

'He was being sarcastic. And since I can't get I seriously answer from any of them, I ask you. What do you think about this school? House of Night?' Hermione said a little bit annoyed.

'Fun, I guess.' Fred said.

'Yeah, I hope there some pranksters there.' George said.

'Let's hope not' Hermione said under her breath. Then a little bit louder she said 'But the name, isn't House of Night a weird name? I mean would they call a school that?'

'How are we supposed to know?' They said at the same time.

Hermione was sitting and reading the letter about the school.

'Hey, what do you think they mean with, they are not like you part?' she asked.

'Dunno, maybe Harry's right? They can be vampyres.' Ron said seriously.

'Or zombies.' Fred said.

'Or maybe giants.' George said.

'That's it George, they giants. I should have known. Giants. They going to eat us when we asleep!'

'Run Fred run!' And with that they both ran out.

I almost fell of the seat. I was laughing so much. Ron actually fell of. And that just made me laugh more. Hermione was rolling her eyes towards us. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. We already knew that she though we were idiots. She stood up and told us she was going to see if any of the students from House of Night was on the train.

'Why is she so obsessed with this new school' I asked.

'She dosn't know if it's wizards, giants or troll that goes there. And you know how she is. She needs to know everything.'

'I do not need to know everything Ronald.' Hermione said and then she went and sat down by the window again. Ron snorted and they started to fight again. I ignored them and started to think of my parents. Again. I just wish that there was someone that could tell me about my mum and dad. Except Sirius and Lupin. Someone that had been close to my mom.


	2. Wizards?

'Sooo' I said dragging out on the word. We was at the Bennedict Abbey eating breakfast. We really need to figure out what to next. Yesterday, we had banished Kalona and Neferet from Tulsa. But that didn't mean that the thread after them was gone.

'Well I have an idea. Iv'e got a friend in England who knows very much about Neferet. They used to be very close. But they aren't anymore' Melanie said. Melanie had curly, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was wery pale and her tatoos were one of the coolest Iv'e ever seen. I don't know how to explain it. Her tatoos were zig-zag from her cresent moon to her cheekbones. 'And if I know Neferet right she would try to get them to their side. And belive me, that wouldn't be that good for us.' She said. And I did belive her. If anyone knew what Neferet would do, it was Melanie. Melanie had been one of those few people that used to know Neferet before she turn all evil and such.

'Why in hell wouldn't that be good for us? And are you saying that you think we should go to England? 'Cause then you should know that I'm only going to England if we're going there by first class' Aphrodite said. I just roll my eyes at her. The same did Melanie when she answerd her qustions.

'Yes I'm saiyng that we should go to England.'

'What is so special about your friend' Damien asked before Aphrodite could speak.

'Uhm, he's very powerful' she said, avoiding to answer his qustion.

'What do you mean?' Shaunee asked.

'Yeah, 'cause you're making no damn sence' Erin said.

'Well...' she said not meeting our eyes.

'Spill it, girl' Aphrodite demanded.

'Heisawizard' she said in one breath.

'What' Shaunee and Erin said brilliantly at the same time.

'Talk so people can at least understand what you say.' Aphrodite said not so nicely. But I didn't really listen to them. I must have heard wrong. I mean, no way, that she knows a wizard. Wizards don't even exist. But still I had a feeling that she did actually said wizard.'

'What is it Zoey' Stark asked. Everyone shut up and choose to stare at me instead. But I was staring at Melanie. I didn't know what to say. I just contiuned to stare at her.

'Zoey? Someone in there?' my BFF Stevie Ray said. I ignored her and cotiuned to stare at Melanie.

'I must have heard wrong. But did you just say that…' I asked Melanie . I don't know but I just couldn't say wizard out loud before I was 100% sure that she said that. Finally Melanie met my eyes.

'Yes' was all she said. I took all my strength to keep my mouth from open and fall to the floor. She was still looking at me. Pleading me to belive her.

'Wow' I said. I mean a wizard? 'You're serious?'

'Yes I am. But really it's no big deal. But either way-'

'Are you one to' I asked her, cutting her of.

'Yes' she said. 'Nolan was one too.' This time my mouth fell open. Wow. A witch? Oh my god_ness._

'Someone that would care to explain' Shaunee asked, remembering me that there were more people in the room then just me and Melanie.

'That would be really nice if you could do that' Erin said.

'I'm just letting you explain this Melanie' I said. Okey, so that maybe was a little bit mean. But I mean, it would sound better if they heard it from her.

'Do you really belive me' she said.

'Yes.'

'Okay, my friend that I was talking about. What so special about him is that he is the head master at a school. The school name is Hogwarts and it's a school for wizards.' She paused there to let it sink in. Stark, Erik, Darius and Damiens mouth all flew open. And Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and the twins started to laugh. Really laugh.

'That was a good one Melanie' Erin said. Aphrodite and Stevie Rae who just noticed that Melanie looked like she didn't thought that it was fun at all stop laughing, and choose to stare unbelivingly at her.

'I don't think she kidding girls.' Stevie Rae said. The twins stopped to laugh and just stared at her.

'I'm not kidding. I'm serious.' Melanie said. She look kinda sad.

'Prove it' Erik said. As Aphrodite said, he is an asshat. Couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk about it? Okay, I know she must. But he really could have said it a little bit nicer. Melanie just stared at him. She look like she was concentrating. Then, suddenly, Erik was flying in the air.

'Is that enough proof to you' Melanie said sweetly when she sat Erik down again. All in the room except Erik and Venus was laughing their butt of. Erik and Venus just left the room as fast as possible. 'I guess that is a yes. But I don't care whatever he thinks. Do you guys belive me?'

'Yes, we do. Right guys' I said. The other where still laughing so we just took that as a yes. The Melanie started to tell us about wizards, witch, Hogwarts and magic.

'Ohmygodness' Stevie Rae said when Melanie was done. 'A school for wizards? And wizards? And a wizardwar?'

'Yes, yes and yes.' Melanie said. 'Last time I talked to any one who wasn't a muggle Lord Voldemort has disappeared. But, I think he's back. And I think if Neferet don't get any help from Hogwarts, she will get it from Voldemort.'

'What makes you think that he is back.' Darius asked.

'Well, I get the Prophet everyday and they say that all is well and that shit. But I don't beli-' she got cut of by a knocking on the window. Everyone turned to see what it was and when I saw what it was a let out a gasp. I could hear Jack scream behind me. But I just contiuned to stare at the owl. OWL? WTF? Melanie just sighed and got up, she went and open the window. She took something from the owls leg, then she closed the window and went back to us.

'Okay. What the funk was that' Aphrodite said.

'It was an owl' Melanie said.

'Yes I'm not stupid. But what was it doing here?'

'Well I can't agree with you with the stupid part. But I can tell you that the owl was here so it could leave a letter to me.' With that she open what I now knew was a letter. She read it and then she just stared at it for a while.

'What is it' I asked her. She ignored me.

'Why don't we go to England?' Before someone could interupt her she contiuned. 'I mean we could talk to Dumbledore and maybe, maybe, we could get help from them.'

'Why don't we just vote' I said. That looked like the only fair thing to do. 'Damien?'

'Yes' I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Of course, he would like to learn more about magic. 'Stevie Rae?'

'Hmm… Yes, that seems smart to do. I mean, they really could help us a lot.'

'Aphrodite?'

'Yes. There are some really nice shops in England.'

'We're with you Afro' The twins said.

'Jack' I said before Aphrodite could snap back at them.

'Yes.' He said.

'Stark?'

'Where you go, I'll go.'

'Darius?'

'Yes pricetess.'

'Then it settled, we're going to Hogwarts.' I said.

**Please review I you want me to contiune**


End file.
